Venice Bitch (song)
|next = "Fuck It I Love You" |previous = "Mariners Apartment Complex" |album = Norman Fucking Rockwell |MiX = |Last single image = MACArtwork.jpg |Last single link = Mariners Apartment Complex (song) |Last single title = Mariners Apartment Complex |This single image = Venice Bitch cover.png |This single link = Venice Bitch (song) |This single title = Venice Bitch |Next single image = HIADTFAWLMTH_-_BIHI.jpg |Next single link = Hope Is a Dangerous Thing for a Woman like Me to Have – but I Have It (song) |Next single title = Hope Is a Dangerous Thing... }}"Venice Bitch" is a song written by Lana Del Rey and produced by Jack Antonoff. The song was released on September 18, 2018 and it serves as the second single from her sixth studio album, Norman Fucking Rockwell!. Background On September 12, 2018, The Fader ''announced Del Rey would release the song on September 18, 2018 and it would be accompanied by a music video shot by Chuck Grant. "Venice Bitch" and "Mariners Apartment Complex" serve as singles for Del Rey's upcoming album, which will be released on August 30, 2019.Renshaw, David (September 12, 2018) "Lana Del Rey to release two new songs ahead of 2019 album" The song premiered on Beats 1 Radio with Zane Lowe.Lana Del Rey on Instagram: "Venice Bitch. Tomorrow w Zane Lowe on Beats 1" Before the release, Lowe announced on Twitter that the track length was 10 minutes.Zane Lowe on Twitter: "New Lana coming to @Beats1 this morning ‘Venice Bitch’ is 10 min long. And it’s stunning." During the interview, Del Rey explained her managers' reaction to her interest in releasing the track as a single. : "I played it for my managers and I was like, "yeah I think this is the single I want to put out". And they were like "It's 10 minutes long, are you kidding me? It's called “Venice Bitch”. Like why do you do this to us? Can you make a three minute normal pop song?" I was like "well, end of summer, some people just wanna drive around for 10 minutes get lost in some electric guitar"." Composition "Venice Bitch" runs at 9 minutes and 36 seconds long, making it Del Rey's longest-running track released to date. Running at a moderate tempo of 79 beats per minute, the track consists of drums, guitar, piano, and electric guitar mainly. Towards half of the song, there is a long instrumental part, which shows an electric guitar solo. The chorus repeats itself several times throughout the song, and Del Rey's vocals during the bridge and towards the end of the song are airy and layered, similar to those of "West Coast". Critical reception ''Pitchfork named the song "Best New Track" upon its release. In the review, critic Sam Sodomsky compared the song to "Mariners Apartment Complex", stating that the singles were "set in the golden haze of 1970s FM radio". Sodomsky wrote that the track was unlike anything Del Rey had ever written and that while it's nearly 10 minutes long, it's also "one of her most gripping", and added "she has never allowed herself to sink so completely into an atmosphere, burrowing deep into the song's dark blue, moody grooves".[https://pitchfork.com/reviews/tracks/lana-del-rey-venice-bitch/ Sodomsky, Sam (September 18, 2018) ""Venice Bitch" by Lana Del Rey Review". Pitchfork.] Year-end lists Venice Bitch ranked on many critics 2018 year end lists. Live performances Lana performed the song live for the first time at a Apple Event on October 30, 2018 changing the lyrics "Bitch" to "Chick".https://globalnews.ca/news/4611965/lana-del-rey-new-single/ Artwork The single's official artwork was shot by Del Rey. Cross-references *"Nothing gold can stay" is a reference to the poem of the same title written in 1923 by Robert Frost, which was also referenced in "Music to Watch Boys To". *Direct reference to the album title Norman Fucking Rockwell. *Del Rey sings about her jealousy explicitly in the unreleased song "Jealous Girl". *Direct reference to the 1968 hit single "Crimson and Clover" by Tommy James and the Shondells. *Del Rey refers to herself as "insane", possible reference to earlier song "Born to Die" wherein she sings "you like your girls insane". *Being an ice queen is also mentioned in an unreleased song "Crooked Cop". *Direct reference to "Hangin' Around". Music video The music video was shot by Chuck Grant with Del Rey's iPhone and released simultaneously with the track. It features Del Rey's backup dancers Ashley Rodriguez and Alexandria Kaye who previously appeared in the video for "Mariners Apartment Complex". On January 11, 2019, Del Rey posted a snippet of the music video for "Happiness Is a Butterfly" on Instagram, and it revealed that clips from that video were featured in the "Venice Bitch" and "Mariners Apartment Complex" music video.[https://www.instagram.com/p/BsfNuY0juH7/ Lana Del Rey (@lanadelrey). "Norman Fucking Rockwell @yourgirlchuck @follow_ashley @missalexkaye". (January 11, 2019). Instagram. date: January 11, 2019] Official versions *Album version — 9:37 *Single version — 9:36 Lyrics Credits ;Personnel * Lana Del Rey — songwriting, production, vocals, background vocals * Jack Antonoff — songwriting, production, drums, acoustic guitar, electric guitar, synthesizer, piano, programming, mixing * Laura Sisk — engineering, mixing * Jon Sher — recording * Derrick Stockwell — recording * Greg Eliason — recording * Chris Gehringer — mastering * Will Quinnell — mastering ;Technical * Mastered at Sterling Sound * Recorded at Conway Recording Studios, Los Angeles, United States / Westlake Recording, Los Angeles, United States / Henson Recording Studios, Los Angeles, United States * Mixed at Conway Recording Studios, Los Angeles, United States External links *Buy/stream "Venice Bitch" *Watch "Venice Bitch" References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Norman Fucking Rockwell songs Category:Norman Fucking Rockwell singles Category:Released songs Category:Music videos Category:Norman Fucking Rockwell music videos Category:Norman Fucking Rockwell Tour songs